Drabbles de Abel :P
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Una serie de drabbles que cuentas un poco de la historia de Abel (Guayana Francesa) uno de los personajes de Latin hetalia. Decidi hacerlo porq casi nadie escribe sobre el y yo lo amo tanto, es tan lindo :D jeje pasen y lean!


**Disclaimer: **Este personaje no me pertenece, el pertenece a su creadora **sariachian **y forma parte de **"Los personajes frecuentes de Latín Hetalia"**

**País: **Guayana Francesa.**  
**

**Nombre:** Abel Montufar

**Cumpleaños: **19 de Marzo de 1946.

**Edad: **casi 17 años.

**Sexo: **Masculino.

**Bandera: **Consiste de dos triángulos formados por la división del paño en dos mitades por su diagonal descendente desde el lado del mástil, siendo verde el superior y amarillo el inferior. Al centro se ubica una estrella roja, cuyo diámetro es equivalente a la tercera parte del ancho de la bandera. El triángulo superior representa el bosque que cubre gran parte del territorio, y el inferior las riquezas minerales de la tierra. En el centro, la estrella simbolizó originalmente la orientación socialista que esperaban los sindicalistas guiara el país, siendo re interpretada como la sangre del pueblo guyanés.

_***************************************.**********************************************_

**Fue colonizado por los franceses en 1604. Luis XIV envió miles de colonos a Guyane que fueron seducidos ahí con historias de muchísimo oro y fortunas fáciles de hacer. En cambio, encontraron una tierra llena de nativos hostiles y enfermedades tropicales. ****Cuando los supervivientes de esta fallida expedición regresaron a casa, las terribles historias que contaron de la colonia dejaron una impresión duradera en Francia.**

-Dime Abel... Donde esta "El Dorado"? - Pregunto Francis con el niño en su regazo.

-jejejje no te lo diré- respondió con tono juguetón.

-Vamos, dime...- insistió bastante amable, mientras le hacia cosquillas al pequeño.

-jejejejeje no! jejejeje- seguia jugando con el mayor.

De repente alguien interrumpió...

-Señor Francia! ya vienen los nativos...- se queso callado unos segundos- Creo que no les gusto que nos lleváramos al niño...-apunto al pequeño-

-Bueno Abel... volveré otro día...- El país del amor dejo al niño en el suelo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Adios!...- saludo el pequeño - vuelve cuando quieras...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**********************************.***********************************************

**Abel es la clase de chico que se sabe lindo. Es de los que "Tienen un millón de frases románticas guardadas en el bolsillo." **

Maria iba caminando de lo más tranquila, cuando una mano con una flor apareció ante ella.

-Esta flor es bonita, pero no es nada comparada con tu Belleza - hablo con un tono seductor, saliendo de atras de una columna.

-Mm?- lo miro raro -dijiste algo?... estaba distraída mirando a Martín...-

El pobre Abel quedo destrozado, totalmente frustrado, dijo: -Je n'ai rien dit...- y sin más se fue con una nube de tormenta sobre él.

~Que chico más extraño~ pensó Vene.

***********************************.********************************************

**Tiene muchos problemas con la inmigración ilegal. Muchos ilegales llegan desde Brasil y Surinam en busca de trabajo, normalmente en las minas.**

Levanto el teléfono y marco con dificultad. *Tu... tu...* sonaba y sonaba.

-Olá?- se escucho del otro lado.

-Luciano! controla a tus _brésiliens_ Stupide!- comenzó a gritar apenas escucho al otro.

-Oh Abel!- respondió alegre el Brasileño.

-Me escuchaste Idiot? - seguía muy enojado.

-Eu não entendo gr shh piun jjk -Obviamente los sonidos eran fingidos y esto hacia que al rubio le hirviera la sangre.

-No te hagas el tonto!- reclamo.

-jj crr sh desculpe kj rr shiun- después de eso, solo corto dejando a un chico super enojado del otro lado.

-Stupide!- grito y luego revoleo el teléfono -Merde!- patio la mesa e inmediatamente después, se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea, puesto que estaba descalzo... (Auch!)

Con mucho dolor en sus pobres deditos, se sentó y saco un pañuelo de quien sabe donde. Mordiendo un extremo y estirándolo, con una expresión triste y lastimera, y a punto de llorar, podríamos agregar... pensó: ~Luciano... si me salen arrugas prematuras... tu seras el culpable!~

************************.*****************************************************

**Las Guyanas con frecuencia se sienten intimidadas y dejadas de lado por el resto de los sudamericanos.**

**/** Yo creo que son algo así como Sealand... van saludando a todos, a ver si alguien los reconoce... o como Canadá, de quien nunca nadie se acuerda.**/ **

En una pequeña mesa estaban: Abel, Jayden (Suriname), Aaron (Republica de guyana) y Matthew, jugando a las cartas.

Perú y Bolivia, que justo pasaban por allí, se los quedaron mirando.

-Julio?...- El peruano llamo a su hermano menor.

-Si Migue?- le respondió el niño que estaba distraído.

-Tu tambien ves las cartas que se mueven solas?- Estaba espantado, le temblaban las piernas.

-S-si las ve-veo...- Julio abrazo a Migue y los dos se fueron tan rápido como Italia cuando de huir se trata- Que clase de brujería es esta!?

-Tienes un dos?- Pregunto Jayden que, como los otros tres, no se percato de nada...

***************************.*****************************************************

**¡Leer con Atención!:**

La leyenda de **El Dorado** es sobre un lugar mítico que se suponía que tenía grandes reservas de oro.

_Les Brésiliens_: Brasileños que llegaron en busca de trabajo.

**Bandera: ** wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/29/Flag_of_French_ /200px-Flag_of_French_ .png


End file.
